Jez and Morgead: First Day
by Jynxiii
Summary: It's the first day of the rest of their lives, as cheesy as that sounds. Could be a stand-alone thing but is technically a tie-in to Huntress II and III.


**I don't own Night World. Post-Huntress. I may write a couple other short one-shots with this theme. And there's another Memories coming up soon. Pretty different to this one, though O_o Ahh... You'll see...**

**First Day**

Okay. Keep calm. Everything will be fine, right?

Jez wasn't sure whether she wanted it to happen or not. After the initial shock, her instinct was to make sure that it was true or not before actually imagining it. She didn't dare come with Morgead. Not yet, at least. She'd tell him when she'd had some time to wrap her own head around it. Morgead was much better at it, anyway.

Twisting her wedding ring round her finger - a nervous habit - she turned round to see the man come in. He was a circle daybreak doctor, so knew what she was.

"Well, Jez..." he said, frowning. He leafed through the papers in his hands. "Results..." he looked up at her and smiled. "Positive. Congratulations; you're going to be a mother."

Jez felt her breath escape from her in a quick gasp and her hand went automatically to her stomach. "Oh. Okay."

He left the room.

Jez stayed in the chair for a while longer, experimentally pressing against her abdomen.

There was nothing different that she could feel. She supposed that it would feel more real when she started gaining weight.

The phone rang, and Jez jumped before snatching it from the top of her bag. "Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"Hey, Jez." It was Morgead.

"Oh!" she said, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything here is; I wanted to make sure you were. You left pretty early this morning."

"Actually, I left at nine. It was you who slept in for ages."

"Well it's not my fault; you keep me up."

Jez smiled at his slightly petulant tone. "I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Okay. Try not to wake me up."

He hung up before she could answer. Jez smiled before standing up, gently prodding at her stomach again. 'You there, baby?'

No answer.

Well, obviously. Children took ages to learn how to talk, and vampire children even longer, as they would communicate mentally before talking.

'Well, you take your time. And now you get to meet your daddy.'

She imagined the baby kicking in excitement, and she felt a sudden shoot of warmth through her body, the same sort of happy warmth she felt when she was with Morgead, but different too. More protective.

She didn't notice the tears that fell from her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

Morgead was, as he'd suggested he'd be, fast asleep on the bed. Jez stood watching him for a moment, debating whether she would wake him up, and which method would be most fun.

Okay. Maybe not. If she was going to be a good mother, she would have to be more mature.  
Mother. She, Jez Redfern, was going to be a mother. She was almost overwhelmed with tears again as she put her hand on her abdomen.

And so, in practice of being mature, instead of pouncing on Morgead or pushing him off the bed; as she would have done only that morning, she got into the bed next to him and closed her eyes, leaning her head onto his shoulder. He stirred and pulled her closer.

"Hey. Thought you weren't going to wake me up," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"I was five seconds away from pushing you off the bed, so be happy."

"Haha," he said sarcastically. Jez knew without looking that he was rolling his eyes. "So what changed your mind?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Epic novel style?"

"I decided to try to be more mature. Concerning you, at least."

He pushed her back to frown at her. "Where exactly did you go today?"

Jez bit her lip and looked away.

"Jez!"

"To the doctor," she said in a rush.

He was silent for a moment. "What's wrong?" he said, an edge to his voice. His fingers brushed the irregular scar from where she'd been staked, as if expecting to find it open and gaping again.

Jez caught his hand. "No! I'm fine. Just some unexpected news," she reassured him.

"Then what is it?" his voice was edging to exasperation.

"Morgead... I'm pregnant."

It came out quieter than a whisper, but Jez was quite amused by the sudden shocked look on his face.

The only time she'd seen him as shocked was when she'd confessed that she was a human. She let it go on for a couple of minutes, before touching his cheek. "Morgead?"

He sat up, pulling her with him. "Are you completely sure?"

"Positive. Doctor said it was 100% certain."

"Why didn't you ask me to come too?"

"I wanted to be sure. It would have felt too real otherwise, and if I'd gotten my hopes up..."

Jez watched him carefully for a while. His eyes were still a bit big. "This is huge."

She couldn't help smirking at him. "I know."

"Thierry's going to be furious."

Jez laughed. "Oh, I'd forgotten about that."

His eyes sparked wickedly. "Shall we tell him now?"

Thierry was glaring at both of us.

"You... have got... to be kidding me," he finally gasped out. Hannah, who'd been gazing at us both happily with her hands together frowned at him. "Why?" she said.

"Because now the Night World can use the child for their own means!"

"Never," I vowed in a low voice, touching my stomach.

"Exactly! It's difficult enough when a Wild Power has a soulmate, and you will put that child before anything, including your own life. And let me remind you, Jezebel, that the entire human world depends on you surviving."

Morgead put a hand on my arm as Thierry stormed out of his office to prevent me from running after him and showing him exactly why I was the most talented fighter in Circle Daybreak.

"I'm sorry about that, Jez, Morgead. Congratulations. Really." She stepped forwards and hugged me.

"Thanks, Hannah," I said, stepping away as soon as I could without hurting her feelings. I'd never really been comfortable with the whole hugging-at-every-given-moment thing.

Morgead and I went out of the office, and were halfway down the hallway before a sudden exasperated shout came from behind us, "Why couldn't you just use protection?"

Ash, who had been walking just in front of us stopped whistling and turned round, hands still in his pockets, and gave us a strange look.

"Because I didn't know that I could get pregnant!" I shouted back.

"You're pregnant? That's great!" Ash exclaimed.

"No it's not, Ash!"

"Huh? Why?" he looked very confused at this.

Thierry suddenly caught up with what he was saying and looked at both of us blankly.

Well, I had the perfect answer to that dilemma. "Because he's in love with me," I said smugly.

Ash jumped slightly and turned wide eyes which had gone the gentle brown of a startled doe's.

Thierry's eyes were murderous, and he started muttering something under his breath. He went back into his office, passing a Hannah who was laughing hysterically.

"She's hysterical... doesn't know how to deal with it," I heard Morgead saying. He dragged me behind him back home.


End file.
